The development of an implantable glucose sensor could provide opportunities for a closer control of glucose levels in diabetes than is now possible. Glucose sensor work using a catalytic metal sensor based upon platinum is currently being performed in our laboratories. Considerable progress has been made so far in improving the sensitivity and short term stability of the sensor; improvements in selectivity towards glucose in the presence of co-reactants are under way. The purpose of the proposed research is to improve the longevity of electrocatalytic glucose sensors based on platinum. Maintenance of a sensor response at a constant level over an extended period of time is desirable, since it avoids the need for frequent calibration. Preliminary studies in our laboratories with specially formulated polymer-bonded platinum black electrodes show improved stability. The proposed work attempts to develop this concept further and prove its feasibility though rigorous testing and analysis.